


Rent-a-Date

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Food, M/M, but only a little and to annoy Talia, little bit of Daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: If Peter has to spend Christmas with his family, he's going to have a buffer. Even if he has to get him off a website.





	

Peter pulls his car up to the curb and smiles because the young man is on time, just as planned. He watches him push himself away from the wall of the coffee shop, throwing out a cup and grabbing a back pack from the ground as he approaches the car.

“Hey, right on time, Peter,” Stiles says as he climbs in to the front seat. “You look nice, you ready for this?”

“Never. But thank you, you look…”

Stiles smiles and scratches the scruff on his chin. “I followed instructions to the letter, man. I haven’t shaved since we met on Monday. Showered this morning, and clothes are clean, but wrinkly.” He rubs his hands down his thighs smoothing out a wrinkle in his khakis that quickly comes back. “Pass muster?”

Peter checks quickly and nods, pulling into traffic. “You look fine, thank you. I hope you’re not too uncomfortable.”

“Not getting dressed up works for me, thanks. Believe me, looking rumpled isn’t the strangest request I’ve received,” Stiles answers, moving around in the seat, getting comfortable. “So how long is the ride to your sister’s?”

“About 90 minutes,” Peter replies. “If you want to sleep for a bit, that’s fine. But I’m thinking just a quick review before?” He reaches into the back seat and puts a jacket into Stiles’ lap. “Here, put this on. It’ll help you smell like me – my cologne, you know?”

“Sure… okay, if that’s important. But you have to turn down the heat in here,” Stiles says, pulling the leather jacket on. It’s buttery soft and he rubs his face on the collar, sniffing appreciatively. “Did you just say something?”

Peter clears his throat, hoping it covers his small growl. “No, sorry. But that looks good on you.” He pushes buttons on the dashboard and says, “Let me know if you need it warmer or cooler.”

“Sure thing, and thanks,” Stiles says, turning as much as he can to face the other man. “So… we’re going to see your older sister, Talia. Who is married to David. And you have another sister, Miriam, who will be there today, too. She’s married to Julie. And they’ll all care how I smell.”

“Right, and you should feel free to be horrible to Talia and David. A little less to Miriam and Julie,” Peter says, grinning as he swerves around a slow car.

Stiles grins back. “The only one off limits is Cora, right? Your niece?”

“Right. There’ll be some smaller nieces and nephews, but I’m assuming you don’t normally attack children, right?”

“Actually, I’m not usually asked to be an asshole when I go to family parties. So this is a welcome relief.”

Peter hmms to himself and says, “How often do you do this?”

“Pretend date in exchange for dinner? I’m open for any holiday, but Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year’s are the big ones.” Stiles leans forward, finding something on the radio that makes him bob his head in time to the music. “Thanksgiving this year was being a good boyfriend to a guy whose family had been telling him that he’ll never find a happy, queer relationship. So I was super-boyfriend.”

“And they don’t find out that you’re fake?” Peter asks, intrigued. He found a website for fake dates for the holidays and thought it sounded fun. When he and Stiles met earlier in the week, they’d talked about what to expect for Christmas dinner, but not how Stiles started doing this.

“He’ll tell them we broke up in January or something. But hopefully it’ll get them off his back and he can continue to be a happy little slut, which is his goal,” Stiles answers, smiling as he thinks of his last date.

“I’m glad you had time for me for Christmas then,” Peter says, checking his passenger.

“Well, when you said there’s enough food to feed a pack of hungry animals, I knew I had to be there,” Stiles says. Peter’s smile is a little too big for the comment, which wasn’t that funny.

“Yes, Miriam is an excellent cook, so I’m sure you’ll have more than enough to eat. Now, how did we meet?” Peter asks, prompting Stiles for their agreed upon story.

“We met about three months ago at Powerhouse and have been seeing each other since then. Oh, maybe you can mention something about being there for Spanksgiving? Seems like something the fam would appreciate,” Stiles answers with a smile.

“You are a very skilled liar, aren’t you? I doubt anyone would question you,” Peter says, glancing over at the younger man. “It only worries me a little, I suppose.”

“You just have to believe in what you’re saying,” Stiles answers, shrugging. “And I have tons of practice -- my dad’s a sheriff. So you’re a lawyer, right? Anything annoying we can do with that?”

“Unfortunately, no. It’s about the only thing Talia likes about my life,” Peter replies, sighing in disappointment. “And you illustrate graphic novels. With an increasing fanbase.”

“Yeah, right, you remembered!” Stiles pulls his pack on his lap and digs through it, pulling out a smallish book, holding it up so Peter can see the cover. “I brought you one, I figured maybe when we have a pee-stop, you flip through it.” He suddenly puts it down on the counsel between them and shrugs again. “You know, if you want.”

“I’d like to see it, but we only have a 90 minute ride. Do you think we’ll need to stop?”

“Well, yeah. A 90 minute car ride, of course I’m going to have to pee.” Stiles sits back in his seat again, leaning back, getting comfortable for what’s hopefully a nap. “Geez, it’s like you’re surprised I have a bladder or something.”

“It’s 90 minutes, Stiles,” Peter answers, shaking his head. “But we’ll stop if you need, just give me a warning so I can be sure to find a place for you. Can you pee in a gas station or do you need a Starbucks or something?”

“Thankfully, I can pee anywhere.” Stiles shifts in his seat again, turning a little to face Peter. “For your family, am I like a gold-digger or something? Or like a real, true boyfriend?”

Peter thinks for a minute before he answers. “I think I’d know if you were just after my money. Let’s say my money isn’t unattractive, but we’re together for the sex. And friendship, too, I suppose.”

“Okay, just wanted to confirm that. Helps me to know how to act. I can actually be nice to you and I shouldn’t try to steal shit,” Stiles says, winking when Peter gives him a shocked look.

“I would like you to be nice to me. I’m always in favor of that. And I’ll try to steal stuff for you, if you’d like, just point things out,” Peter answers.

“Nah, not unless it’s something you want. My rule is to fuck with people’s family when requested and always eat my weight in food. Not actually do anything illegal.” Stiles looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “How about PDA? Yes or no?”

Peter shrugs and grins, saying, “Your call, I’m good with as much as you want. Go to sleep if you want, we have a little way to drive.”

Stiles grins back and says, “Whatever makes your family unhappy then, we’ll play it by ear.” He pulls a pair of sunglasses out of Peter’s jacket and puts them on, as he slouches in the seat getting ready for Christmas dinner with his pretend boyfriend’s family.

 

Peter moves away from the deck railing so Stiles can slip in front of him. The younger man is back in his leather jacket, zipped up against the late afternoon chill. Peter rests his chin on the younger man’s shoulder and leans forward so they’re both against the railing, as they watch his family play in the large back yard.

“You doing okay?” Peter whispers into Stiles’ ear.

“Terrific, thanks.” They’re quiet as the younger Hales run around, screaming as they tackle each other, playing something seems to be a cross between tag and The Hunger Games. “I like them, all the kids. I haven’t been around a lot of kids and your family’s fun. Very accepting of Uncle Peter’s boyfriend.”

“They’re good kids, especially when they’ve been fed. You don’t want to be around them when they’re hungry,” Peter answers, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “Thanks for being here.”

“It’s not a problem, seriously. Miriam is a fabulous cook, you weren’t kidding. And she’s really sweet and so’s Julie. They’re a great couple. Your Mom seems nice, kind of doing the whole grande dame thing, very Maggie Smith-vibe.” He nudges Peter in the side and says, “I can tell you’re the youngest and the only boy; she lights up when she sees you. It’s cute.” They stand silently for a minute until Stiles continues, “The kids are all fun, although maybe a little nosey, but I get the feeling you don’t often bring anyone to family dinners.” He waits until Peter nods against his shoulder and whispers, “They’re Miriam’s and your other sister’s? The one who passed, I think? And Miriam and Julie are raising them?” Peter nods again and Stiles tilts his head back, kissing Peter’s jaw. “That’s sweet. And Derek is fucking hot like the sun, which he needs to be since his personality is enough to make someone suicidal.”

Peter snorts, shaking his head. “Luckily, he’s asexual and aromantic. And possibly, ahumanity, if that’s a thing.”

“Good for the world, I guess. Anyway, you’re right, I love Cora. If I weren’t already dating such a hot Hale, I’d definitely be asking her out,” Stiles says, grinning into Peter’s cheek.

“Lucky for me, I am incredibly hot and she’s a Lesbian,” Peter answers. “Any other relatives you want to hit on?”

Stiles nuzzles Peter’s cheek and turns back to the yard, watching as Cora shoots them a smile before she picks up a younger cousin and tosses him into a pile of soggy leaves. “Well… Laura is…certainly her mother’s daughter. And Talia’s husband David is completely whipped, as far as I can tell.” Cora gives them another grin as Stiles continues. “And Talia? Look, I don’t usually use the c-word because my best friend, Lydia, would have my balls made into a key chain, but when it fits, it fits. She acts like she’s the queen of everything, man. She’s…” he shakes his head and falls quiet.

“She can be a bit much,” Peter agrees and smirks as there’s several looks shot their way. He shifts so he can whisper directly into Stiles’ ear “Thank you for being here. It helps.” He nips Stiles’ ear lobe and chuckles when he feels Stiles shudder against him.

 

Talia paces the room, barely able to keep herself from snarling. “Peter, he is totally unacceptable! I don’t know what you’re thinking!”

“Unacceptable for what, Talia?” Peter asks, sipping some wine. Unlike his sister, he’s comfortable in an oversized, black leather arm chair. It’s a surprisingly comfortable chair for her mostly formal office, where she summons family members when it’s time to be lectured. “We’ve been dating for three months. I haven’t proposed marriage or anything. Not yet, certainly.”

“Thank god you can’t have children with him,” Talia mutters as she paces in front of him.

Peter raises an eyebrow and takes another sip. “Not for lack of trying.”

“Hey, you in here?” Stiles asks, knocking as he enters the room carrying a large plate in one hand. “Oh good, I was told you might be here. I got desserts, one of everything. Before everyone else ate all the good stuff – although it’s all good stuff, I’m told Julie’s the baker.” He sits on the arm of Peter’s chair and says, “Hey, Talia, thanks for letting me come, this has been a fun day, getting to meet Peter’s family. But you shouldn’t monopolize him in here on Christmas, not cool.”  He turns his back on her, facing Peter, and says, “Okay, we’ve got pumpkin cheesecake, French Silk, pecan torte – which looks like a pie to me, but I’m happy – Dutch Apple, flourless chocolate cake, mince tarts, and a couple of each of the available cookies. While you know I could eat all of this myself, I think you should help. Help keep my cute ass shapely.”

Talia’s smile is brittle as she says, “I think I’ll go check on the rest of the family. Peter, we _will_ be talking later.”

Stiles sets the plate between them on a coffee table and pulls a pair of forks out of the pocket of Peter’s jacket and hands him one. “I have a feeling I won’t be invited back for Easter.”

“Probably not,” Peter answers, and takes a bite of the cheesecake. “I’m also thinking you’re uninvited for Mother’s Day Brunch.”

“Too bad,” Stiles says, with a smile. “I do love me a quiche.”

 

“What are you doing here? Go downstairs and play,” Talia orders and watches the children as they scatter away from in front of her office door. There’s noises inside and she hasn’t seen Peter for over an hour…

“Oh, my god, Peter! There are children here!” She slams the office door shut again. She didn’t see much, but more than enough. Stiles leaning against the bookcase, pants around his ankle with Peter kneeling in front of him. And the stench! The windows will need to be open for a week.

“You should get them away, this is no place for minors,” Peter calls back.

Talia sighs, scrubbing her eyes with her hand, unconcerned with ruining her make-up. She doesn’t leave quickly enough to avoid hearing Peter say, “Now be a good little boy and let Daddy make you come.”

 

It’s chilly the next time they’re outside, cuddled together on the deck, Peter a warm presence at Stiles’ back. Cold enough that there’s even a few snow flurries, and Peter found a sweater for himself so Stiles can keep huddled in his leather jacket. His smell will never quite be out of it now.

“I’d say today was an overall success,” Peter says quietly. There’s still family members outside, enjoying the crisp night air and the moon, which should be full in another week. “If we leave now, I can get you back home just around midnight.”

“That’ll work. Thanks for a good Christmas, Peter. I wasn’t really looking forward to the holidays. My dad’s on his honeymoon and that’s great, don’t get me wrong, but…”

“Well, I will always be glad to share my family with you,” Peter answers, wrapping his arms around Stiles as they both look off the deck into the back yard and the woods beyond.

“Hey, you two. Have a good Christmas?” Cora asks, nudging into both their shoulders.

“Absolutely. Good food, good company, and you,” Peter answers, brushing his nose across her temple.

“So… should I mention that I nearly came here with Stiles?” she whispers, quietly enough that Stiles has to strain to hear. “Saw him on this website and thought he’s pretty cute and would be good cover. Was that your thought, too, Uncle Peter?”

They both go very still for a minute until Stiles whispers, “Busted.”

She laughs and head butts Peter’s shoulder. “No worries. I have to say, I wasn’t sure after seeing you two together. You seem… you seem real.”

“Hmm, I wasn’t sure we’d smell real enough. The coat’s a good idea,” Stiles says and feels Peter freeze behind him again.

“I’m not sure what that means,” Peter answers carefully. “I’m glad you’re staying warm.”

Stiles snorts and says, “Man, for a super secret werewolf you’re kind of obvious. My best friend’s a werewolf, he got bitten in high school.”

Cora and Peter exchange a look and Stiles just grins.

“Interesting. And you knew when…”

“Well it wouldn’t have meant anything for a regular human, but the coat thing with the smell felt really familiar. And the super hearing, which you guys aren’t subtle about. And maybe, there was a little eye flash upstairs with the…” Stiles looks at Peter and says, “It’s obviously not a big deal to me. And I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’ve kept Scott’s secret for years.” He looks at the two in front of him and says, “We’re cool, right?”

Cora raises an eyebrow and says, “Trust you to bring home a member from another pack.”

Peter raises his hands in surrender and replies, “How was I to know? He doesn’t smell.”

“Well, he does, you both do, but not from another pack,” Cora says, smirking and elbowing Stiles almost gently in the side. “So you guys… are for real? Maybe?”

Peter and Stiles look at each other and finally both smile. “I’d be taken out on another date.”

Cora gives a small fist pump and says, “Do you have New Year’s plans? I’m meeting some friends in the city and we’re going to see how many San Francisco bars we can hit.  Drink like fish and dance like sluts. You two interested?”

“Friends? Anyone interesting?” Peter asks, wrapping an arm around Stiles again and being more liberal with scent marking his neck.

“Oh don’t you start, too,” Cora snaps back. She looks towards the house, and can hear her mother busy in conversation with someone else. “There’s a girl I like. We like each other. She’s…” Cora shrugs and suddenly looks shy. “I like her. And Mom would have a fit, you know how she gets.”

“I do indeed. Do you have New Year’s plans, Stiles?”

He sighs and leans into Peter’s side. “Well, I am supposed to go to a big New Year’s party and break up with my fiancé in a loud and embarrassing way. But hey, I can check with her and see if not showing up because I’m with my boyfriend is good enough.”

“You’re charming, I’m glad you’re an ally,” Cora laughs. “So maybe?”

“Hey, the party’s in some big hotel with lots of food. Maybe we all go and eat our fill and then I get caught doing the nasty with some guy – that would be you – that should settle all obligations, right?”

Peter pulls Stiles against his chest and kisses him thoroughly, long enough that Cora makes gagging noises. “You are the best Christmas present ever.”


End file.
